Binomios conjugados
by Luriana
Summary: Porque en el momento que lo miré me prometí a mi misma nunca dirigirle la palabra, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de ello. Porque la forma en la que nos miramos aquel día en agosto no dejo muchas puertas abiertas, pero hoy mi corazón me pide volverlo a ver. Porque como mi maestro dijo "Todos tenemos nuestro conjugado y este es contrario a nosotros"...¡Ha vuelto!
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Porque en el momento que lo miré me prometí a mi misma nunca dirigirle la palabra, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de ello.

Si alguien el semestre pasado me hubiera dicho que yo sentiría una parvada de cuervos en mi estomago cada vez que viera a Malfoy con una chica me reiría y alzaría la ceja derecha, pero ahora yo puedo decir que las ganas de matar a toda fémina que se acerque él aumentan en cada instante, en cada segundo, y es que no puedo creer que yo también caí en sus redes.

Pensar en alguien de esa forma no estaba en mis prioridades, sentir eso que la gente llamaba "enamoramiento" era algo que nunca esperé después de todo. Y sin embargo, ahora ruego porque sea mañana, para mirarle a los ojos y me pregunté como estoy.

Porque la forma en la que nos miramos aquel día en agosto, no dejo muchas puertas abiertas, pero hoy mi corazón me pide volverlo a ver.

DM&HG

¡Hola! Pues hace meses había empezado con esta historia pero por problemas personales la borré, ahora tengo nuevos problemas jaja así que ya puedo publicarla sin sentirme mal. Así que a las que ya la leían pues les juro que tendré nuevos capítulos pronto, a las que no pues ¡bienvenidas!

~Luriana~


	2. I

I

Una noche más estoy con mi cuaderno en el escritorio y la pluma entre mis dientes. Miró el pizarrón y memorizo todo lo que el maestro ha explicado. No es difícil pero si algo tedioso, sin embargo me gustan las incógnitas y ver la manera en que puedo resolverlas. Mis amigos susurran cosas detrás de mí pero ellos saben que en esta clase no puedo siquiera escucharlos.

Tengo que confesar que extraño el semestre pasado, no era tan complicado y podía al menos salir entre clases a tomar un café, ahora nada de eso tiene cabida pues el tiempo se está reduciendo. Aunque, claro, las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Sigo siendo la mejor de la clase, superando por mucho a Pansy Parkinson quien se cree muy inteligente, aun soy la única soltera de mi grupo de amigos y si no me equivoco, de mi clase entera. Soy la que carga sus libros para entretenerse y la que sus padres vienen a recoger cuando es hora de partir.

Pero hay algo en lo que si cambié, porque si bien nunca he sido de las de planes de conquista, estar con alguien, besar sus labios y sentir sus abrazos, no es algo que evite propiamente. No me enamoro, simplemente comparto mi tiempo, o solía hacer eso, porque en este mes que ha comenzado, mis ojos no han salido de los números. Y eso me hace sentir bien, porque ya respondo "nadie" cuando me preguntan quién me gusta y lo mejor es que es una respuesta sincera.

Finalmente la clase ha terminado, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha dejado salir temprano y yo estiro mis brazos sintiéndome feliz por poder ir a casa.

—¿Entendiste, Hermione? —me pregunta Ginny haciendo que me sobresalte.

—Sí, cuando quieras te explico—respondo con franqueza y ella me devuelve una sonrisa—también a ustedes—Les digo a mis amigos que siguen viendo el pizarrón como si hubiera algo imposible de creer ahí.

—Entendimos a la perfección, Hermione—reprocha Harry y lo miró incrédula—aunque unas lecciones extras no estarían demás. ¿Nos vamos?

Asiento a su pregunta y comienzo rápidamente a guardar mis cosas, como siempre, tengo todo fuera de mi mochila, calculadora, regla, lapicera, brillo labial, y todas esas cosas que deberían de estar ordenadas.

Mientras cierro el zíper de la mochila siento que alguien me toca el hombro, pensando que es alguien de mis amigos giro el rostro de mala gana.

—Hasta mañana, Granger—me dice Malfoy.

—Adiós—respondo anonada.

¿De cuando acá Malfoy me habla?

—Adiós, Hermione—se despide Zabini.

—Hermione, descansa—es el turno de Nott

—Granger—finaliza Goyle

Los veo salir por la puerta seguidos de Crabbe y Parkinson, la cual me mira con odio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Ginny y niego con la cabeza.

Recapitulemos las cosas, mi grupito de amigos, también conocido como Los Potter, somos de las personas menos sociales que existen el mundo, excluyendo a Ginny claro que se la pasa hablando con media escuela. Pero esa es Ginny quien con su sonrisa, belleza y cabello rojo hace que muchos le dirijan la palabra y le hablen, cosa que molesta a Harry aunque sabe que ella es así.

Ella, no yo. Nunca he cruzado palabra con ninguno de ellos, a veces llegó a saludarlos por compromiso pero jamás nos despedimos y mucho menos de Malfoy. Está bien que con él haya cruzado cuatro palabras el semestre pasado, todas muy superficiales tengo que confesar, pero no es para que de buenas a primera venga a despedirse de mí.

—Nuestra pequeña Hermione ya se está dando a conocer—se burla Ron—te hablan Los Malfoy, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

—Si Ron, me siento realizada porque Malfoy me saludó—digo con sarcasmo—vámonos.

Nos adelantamos a la puerta y en lo que Ginny apaga la luz yo miró hacia aquel lugar en donde ellos siempre están sentados. El lugar que nos separa y que siempre evitamos mirar. Porque nos odiamos los unos a los otros, lleva un semestre siendo así. Parkinson me detesta y Crabbe es la persona más insoportable que conozco en el mundo. Nunca he sido prejuiciosa pero llevo tratando seis meses a estas personas y me he dado cuenta que son los típicos niños de papi que quieren ser rudos, así que paso de ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Herms? —Me pregunta Ginny—estas muy callada.

—Sí, solo estoy pensando en la tarea—respondo siendo sincera.

—Típico en Hermione—se burla Harry y abraza a su novia.

Todos nos reímos y seguimos nuestro trayecto a la salida. Es ahí cuando los veo de nuevo, estaba acostumbrada el semestre pasado a acelerar el paso para no tener que ser grosera al no despedirme de ellos, así que ahora planeo hacer lo mismo, alargar el camino para no cruzarme con ellos.

Me despido de mis cuatro amigos y me justifico que mis padres ya están afuera esperando por mí. Espero unos segundos al ver que la manada de Malfoy camina muy lento y cuando los veo cruzar el torniquete, camino normal.

¿Por qué tengo que detener mi vida por ellos?

No lo sé, siempre me he hecho esa pregunta. No me importa lo que piensen de mí, pero tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de estar ante los ojos de Parkinson cuando subo a mi carro y ella me mira con envidia.

Finalmente los veo desaparecer y me recuesto en el asiento trasero.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me pregunta mi mamá

—Bien—respondo—Los Malfoy se despidieron de mí.

Mi padre me mira con el retrovisor.

—Yo también me sorprendí.

Y dicho esto, nos encaminamos hacia la casa mientras observo los puestos alrededor, casi lo olvidaba mañana es 14 de febrero.

Pues todos mis amigos han pasado la semana preguntándose que regalarle a sus respectivas parejas, Ginny quiere sorprender a Harry pero últimamente ha estado muy gastada y no sabe que pueda darle, Ron se preocupa por Lavander aunque ella dudo que le de algo. Neville y yo estamos más preocupados en la tarea de física, y no estamos ocupados en San Valentin.

Al menos yo llevo toda la mañana haciendo tarea y me doy cuenta que ya es hora de arreglarme para irme. De verdad, no tengo nada de ganas de salir este día, no es por nada pero me frustra ver como el consumismo y la mercadotecnia están arrasando con este mundo y trabajan psicológicamente al público para que compre los productos de X empresa y así demostrar su amor.

Si, lo sé, soy una amargada que no disfruta de estos días con flores y globos. Pero no me importa tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

Curiosamente el trayecto a la escuela no fue tan sofocante como pensé, casi nadie llevaba globos enormes ni peluches costosos. Incluso cuando llegué a la escuela, pensé que las cosas serían como en mi antiguo colegio donde no se podía pasar porque morías asfixiada por todo el helio reunido. Tampoco había mantas con dedicatorias ni parejas besándose en cada metro cuadrado.

Al llegar a mi salón, todos hacen tarea lo cual me alegra el día, pues no tengo que ver cursilerías en mi aula de 9x9. Como siempre, dejo mis cosas en la primera banca, recibo unas miradas por parte de Miles Bletchley y su amiga Milicent Bulstrode, y salgo a encontrarme con mi amigo Andrew.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón, lugar donde me paro y comienzo a gritarle. Él al verme ahí, sale a encontrarse conmigo.

—Feliz día, Hermione—saluda con un abrazo—Escoge una paleta.

Meto mi mano a su bolsillo y cojo una paleta de chocolate con fresa, mi favorita. Sonrío y me siento en el paso, él hace lo mismo.

Comenzamos a hablar de la tarea, yo me quejo de como todos los de mi grupo apenas la están haciendo y presumo de haberla terminado tres días atrás. Es en ese momento cuando un grupito pasa delante de nosotros, entre ellos se encuentra Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vicent Crabbe y claro, Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de ellos me saluda, Draco se pasa sin siquiera mirarme. ¿Me importa? Claro que no, veo como Pansy le susurra algo y él solo se ríe, Theo pone cara de decepción pero siguen caminando, es así como los veo entrar uno por uno al salón y ruego porque mis amigos lleguen pronto.

—Y me dio 8 y yo no lo podía creer. Es gracioso, ¿no crees? —me dice Andrew

—Mucho, ¿Cómo te pudo dar ocho? —respondo sin tener idea de lo que me estaba platicando.

Andrew sigue hablando cuando mi celular comienza a sonar.

—Disculpa—le dijo y me levantó rápidamente con el auricular en la mano—¿Hola?

—Hermione, ¿Ya llegaste? —me dicen desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Victor—respondo—este, si, ya estoy aquí ¿Por qué?

—Voy para tu salón, te compre algo.

Cuelga.

Mi mente se hace bolas, Victor, mi ex novio estudia en esta escuela pero él estaba en el turno de la mañana ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Y ¿Por qué me compraría algo? Nunca fue muy de regalos, ni detalles, mucho menos de llamadas, espero que no sea porque es San Valentín que quiere reencontrarse conmigo.

Me despido de Andrew al ver que Victor viene hacia mí con un Winnie Pooh y un globo de color rosa con un corazón dentro.

—Hola—me saluda y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola—respondo sin emoción

—Te compre esto—me sonríe y me entrega el regalo—espero te guste y que tengas un feliz día.

—Gracias, ¿Por qué estas a estas horas aquí? —pregunto directamente

—Me cambie a la tarde—responde con una sonrisa—¿No te agrada la idea? —Me encojo de hombros—¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

—Mira, mi profesor acaba de llegar—le respondo cortante—te veo después, al cabo ya estaremos compartiendo también horas aquí.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar mañana? —Me pregunta de repente—Prometo no molestarte, solo quiero hablar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Sabiendo que no podré convencerlo de que no y que me llenara mi teléfono de mensajes, aceptó la invitación y lo veo partir con una sonrisa mientras que yo me voy a mi salón despidiéndome con la mano de Andrew.

Es curioso que yo, Hermione Granger, la chica que paso más de un mes criticando esta fecha entré ahora al salón con cursis regalos, al parecer no soy la única que lo piensa pues todos mi miran, excepto Malfoy, así que sigo derecho a mi lugar dejando a mi oso junto a mi banca.

—¿Y eso? —me pregunta Ginny una vez que llega de la mano de Harry.

—Victor—respondo cortante pues la profesora acaba de llegar.

—¿Cómo que Victor? —Me pregunta en susurro—¿Me perdí de algo?

A Ginny le cuento todo, a pesar de que cuando la conocí yo ya no seguía con Victor sabe quién es y por que terminamos, por eso se sorprende al ver que mi ex novio me dio un regalo de San Valentín. Pero esta vez no tengo ganas de hablar, de hecho yo tampoco estoy muy segura del por qué me regaló algo, así que niego con la cabeza y me dedico a poner atención.

Al llegar a mi casa todos preguntan a cerca de mi regalo, yo respondo fríamente que Victor me lo regaló y como siempre que menciono ese nombre, todos se quedan callados. Sonrío y me voy a mi habitación, tengo que dormir pues mañana será un día muy largo.

Regreso de correr con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacía mucho que no me levantaba temprano y ejercitaba mi cuerpo, pues desde que la universidad comenzó solo mi mente ha estado activa. Sin embargo hoy que tuve la oportunidad, aproveche para estirar los músculos un rato.

Preparo mi desayuno y reviso mi teléfono celular. Un mensaje hace que deje de saborear la cuchara llena de nutella

_Herms, no te olvides de nuestra cita. Paso por ti a la 11._

Hecho mi cabeza para atrás y respiro profundo ¿Ahora qué querrá? Sea lo que sea, sé que no lo averiguare si no cumplo con la cita a la cual acepté ir. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que me quedan solamente dos horas para que Victor pase a recogerme, y en este tiempo tengo que terminar mi tarea, bañarme y arreglarme rápidamente. Así que dejando la cuchara en el fregadero me dispongo a hacer mis deberes.

Curiosamente hoy me da por usar vestido, nunca me he puesto uno estando en la ciudad y menos para ir a la escuela pero hace calor y bueno, me iré con Victor y mis papás irán a recogerme, así que no corro mucho peligro. Me desenredo el cabello sin esforzarme por acomodarlo, porque es prácticamente imposible, y pongo un poco de rímel en las pestañas además de rellenar mis labios con gloss sabor chocolate.

Miro el reloj que marca las once al mismo tiempo que escucho sonar mi celular. ¿Desde cuándo Victor es tan puntual?

—Hola—respondo en el auricular—solo guardo mis cosas y salgo.

—Está bien—dice Victor—te espero.

Guardo lo que me falta en mi mochila y salgo al encuentro con mi ex novio. Esta ahí en su carro frente a mi casa, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y una flor en la mano. Camino hacia él y me abre la puerta del copiloto. Sonrió en contra de mi voluntad, porque a pesar de todo, me gusta que se caballeroso.

Durante el camino hablamos de la escuela, me pregunta cómo me siento en mis materias y me ofrece su ayuda para cualquier duda.

—Puedo sola—le digo un poco cortante—gracias.

Miro su rostro entristecerse, pero no me retracto de lo que dije, él es una de las razones por las cuales ahora me catalogan como fría, entonces que no piense que seré la misma niña con la ilusión de hace años que le daba importancia a cada palabra.

Una vez en el restaurante que esta frente a la universidad, comienza a preguntarme de temas que hacen que lo mire con una ceja levantada.

—¿Alguien más te dio algo ayer? —pregunta mientras parte su trozo de costilla.

—No—respondo y me enfoco en mi platillo

—¿Por qué hoy te viniste de vestido?

—Tenía ganas.

—¿No tienes novio? —Va al grano y yo lo miro confusa—Somos amigos ¿no?, los amigos se cuentan todo.

—No Victor, no tengo novio ni la intensión de comenzar una relación. —le explico rápidamente—tengo mucha tarea y un montón que estudiar así que por favor no vengas a preguntarme cosas sin sentido.

—Que humor—protesta—como has cambiado.

Ruedo los ojos, pues es la frase que he venido escuchando desde hace un año, y miró su plato

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunto

—No, pero ya te puedes ir si quieres—su voz me dice que está molesto.

—Tengo clase. Nos vemos

Molesta me levanto del asiento y después de recoger mi bolsa me dirijo a la escuela.

No tengo idea por qué siempre acepto salir con Victor si ya conozco como terminan esas "citas", siempre acabamos peleando por una cosa o por otra. Nuestra relación fue enfermiza y creo que aun ahora después de un año de haber terminado seguimos en ese sistema lineal sin solución.*

Al llegar a mi salón veo que soy la primera, así que entro y dejo mis útiles en la primera banca de la primera fila. Es muy temprano para estar encerrada así que me giro, dando la espalda a la puerta, para sacar mi cartera de la bolsa e ir a comprar algo, es aquí cuando siento una presencia detrás de mí. Rápidamente volteo y me encuentro con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

—Hola, Granger—me saluda e inesperadamente me abraza—¿Cómo estás? —susurra

Sus brazos me aprietan mucho así que el aire se va de mi boca y respondo débilmente

—Bien

Aleja su cuerpo y me mira a los ojos mostrando una sonrisa.

—Tranquila—dice divertido y yo no entiendo el por qué de esa palabra—Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias—respondo sin emoción y nos quedamos en medio de un silencio incomodo.

Esto me desespera. Soy considerada la mejor del grupo, la que entiende la explicación la primera vez, quien no necesita repasar para aprobar los exámenes. Soy la que no se fija en el físico de una persona ni juzga por lo que ve, la que no concibe estereotipos y odia a los "galancitos."

Por eso, porque soy Hermione Granger, no entiendo ¿Por qué siempre que Malfoy me dice lo bien que me veo me siento importante?

DM&HM


	3. II

II

Flashback

¿Era normal entrar a la universidad y ver tantas caras nuevas espantadas? Creía que no, hasta ese primer día que tuve que presentarme en la escuela.

—Hermione, ¿Tienes todo listo? — me preguntó mi madre antes de partir a la escuela

—Sí, mamá—asentí haciendo una recapitulación de todos los documentos que habían pedido en la carta de aceptación. —Te aviso cuando salga, te quiero.

La besé y me encaminé hacia la parada del autobús.

Regresar a la escuela después de largos meses de vacaciones, era algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo emocionante, empezaba la universidad y no podía tener satisfacción mas grande. Me habían aceptado para estudiar Actuaría, esa carrera que pocos conocían y muchos relacionaban con actuación, una licenciatura que requería de mucho tiempo y dedicación, algo que yo tenía de sobra.

No me importaba el socializar, en realidad nunca había tenido un amplio círculo de amigos y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar por ahora, mis estudios eran los únicos que me importaban.

Una vez dentro del campus, escuché detenidamente la historia tanto del plantel como de la carrera, me percaté de todas las actividades culturales y deportivas que esta impartía y finalmente esperé por la vacunación.

Tengo que confesar que las inyecciones siempre me han dado miedo y ese momento no fue la excepción, nos pidieron hacer una línea y rogué porque mi turno nunca llegara, que se acabaran los antibióticos y nos dijeran que fuéramos otro día, sin embargo no tuve tanta suerte así que mientras esperaba miré alrededor, y fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Estaba atrás de mí, con su posición erguida y la mirada en alto, hablaba por teléfono con un tono que me sorprendió pero la conversación no era algo que me hubiera gustado.

—Si amor, ya solo nos vacunan y voy para allá—dijo al auricular.

Giré de nuevo mi rostro pues no quería que me mirase con esos ojos grises que llamarón mi atención.

—Claro que si, hermosa—continuó—te amo más.

Escuchando su conversación dejé de sentir dolor en el brazo cuando la aguja penetró mi piel, era algo extraño, nunca me había interesado por chicos ni por las relaciones en pareja. En toda mi vida solo había tenido un novio y después de ahí no me habían quedado ganas, sin embargo el sentir la presencia de alguien como el desconocido detrás mi, hacía que me preguntara si él me estaría mirando.

—Hermione—gritó una chica, con la me había relacionado, una vez que estuve fuera de la linea—¿Nos vamos?

La miré sintiendome un poco extraña, llevaba mas de una hora sin cruzar palabra con nadie y con la imagen de una persona que no lograba sacar de mi mente.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó

—Claro, vamonos—respondí y la segui.

Fue ahí cuando me hice la pregunta. ¿Lo volvería a ver de nuevo?

Fin flashback

Me suelto de su abrazo y lo miró directamente, no me agrada que sonría con esa vanidad así que solo alzó una ceja y al parecer él entiende mi indirecta porque unos segundos después se encuentra ya cruzando el aula para llegar a su banca.

Ginny llega corriendo a mi lado, creo estuvo ahí desde que Malfoy llegó porque lo primero que hace es preguntarme qué fue lo que él me dijo. Sin prestar mucha atención le digo que nada importante, lo de siempre, que me veo bien. La pelirroja entrecierra los ojos y le pido que me acompañe a comprar algo mientras le cuento lo que pasó con Victor.

—Hay amiga, es que para qué sales con él si ya sabes como es—susurra mientras meté el tenedor a mi plato de ensalada—no sé por que sigues perdiendo tu tiempo con él si hay tantos chicos que quisieran estar a tu lado.

La miró con desaprobación, sabe que no me gusta hablar de esos temas, entre menos sepa de las personas que quieren tener algo mas que una amistad conmigo soy feliz.

—Mira Hermione, eres inteligente y hermosa. Tal vez seas insensible y de corazón frio pero eso te hace especial—continua mi amiga—deberías de pensar ya en una relación seria y dejar los encuentros de ocasión.

—¿Y tu novio? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema, odio que comience a hablar de mi vida amorosa.

—Tuvo un problema familiar, llegará hasta la clase de álgebra.

Asiento con la cabeza y seguimos compartiendo la comida.

Este día he recibido muchas miradas, usar un vestido estando en el área donde las mujeres no nos preocupamos por nuestro físico es algo incomodo, pues todos los hombre prestan atención cuando alguien utiliza una ropa fuera de jeans y las camisetas.

Incluso los amigos de Malfoy, me han dicho lo bien que me veo.

—Solo por qué hoy vienes muy guapa no me saludas, ¿verdad Hermione? —me preguntó Blaise Zabini mientras esperábamos a que el maestro nos revisara los enlaces químicos.

Con Blaise tengo un poco mas de relación que con cualquiera de Los Malfoy, él es agradable tengo que admitirlo. De eso me di cuenta el día que Ginny y yo buscamos al profesor de álgebra básica por los pasillos de la escuela y en medio del trayecto nos encontramos a Blaise con Malfoy quienes estaban comiendo sus típicos chicharrones con salsa. Esa noche, ambos nos preguntaron acerca de las materias, de como creíamos terminar el semestre y que planes teníamos para el futuro. Ginny habló como loca, yo me limitaba a responder "si" "no" o "tal vez". Tiempo después Ginny me comentó que Blaise le había preguntado por qué yo era tan pagada de si misma, y mi amiga le confesó que mucha gente ve en mi alguien que cree que hablarme es un privilegio cuando la verdad es que es mi timidez la que me impide acercarme a las personas. Desde ahí Blaise me ha tratado más y él mismo ha confesado que ahora que cruzamos mas de dos palabras se ha dado cuenta lo equivocado que estaba conmigo.

Es por eso, que cuando me dice eso le sonrió y me levanto de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla y saludarlo como se debe. Aunque claro, a pesar de que somos universitarios las miradas de cotilleo no saben de grados, así que siento como los ojos azules de Pansy me miran con odio cuando Blaise despeina aún mas mi cabello.

Mas tarde, cuando la clase de álgebra lineal llega me quedo sola de nuevo pues Harry ha llegado y Ginny se ha ido con él. Ron no tengo idea donde este pasando la tarde pero se que Lavander esta con él. Y Neville ha optado por irse temprano a casa, dudando de que aprenda algo en un día si no ha aprendido nada desde que él profesor dijo su nombre.

Rebusco entre mis cosas para sacar mi libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio" pues el profesor aun no ha llegado y tengo la esperanza de avanzar al menos un capitulo mas. Sin embargo, alguien llega a sentarse junto a mi.

—Hola, Hermione—me saluda Theodore Nott—¿Qué lees?

—Orgullo y prejuicio, ¿te gusta? —le muestro la portada

—No, yo soy mas de comics—se ríe al mismo tiempo que rasca su nuca—¿a ti te gustan los super heroes?

—Si—respondo con sinceridad, curiosamente a pesar de no haber cruzado muchas palabras con Theo –como todos lo llaman- me siento con la libertad de poder expresarme—soy fan de batman—me rió también.

—Yo también. Las ultimas películas han sido las mejores, ¿No lo crees? —me pregunta.

—Si, en la ultima sentí que mi corazón se salía—me rió recordando como fui con Charlie a la premier de esa película y como desde entonces me había vuelto fan.

—Es que es sumamente perfecta.

Su tono de voz me agrada, es amigable y hay un toque de ternura. Sin embargo, no entiendo muy bien por qué ahora se acerca a mi si nunca antes lo había hecho.

Nos disponemos a salir del salón cuando todos comienzan a entrar indicando que el profesor ha llegado. Theo me toma del hombro y hace que regrese a mi lugar, justo en ese momento siento como alguien roza mi brazo

—Con permiso—reconozco la voz antes de mirarlo y solo veo como Malfoy pasa del brazo de Pansy hacia lugar.

El profesor explica rápidamente la clase, diciéndonos que es viernes y es justo que lo disfrutemos. Así que solo nos habla de la combinación de vectores y la pertenencia en ellos.

—Se dice que un vector W es una combinación lineal de los vectores u, v, w si pertenecen al espacio vectorial V—explica el profesor Slughorn y todos intentamos entender la definición.

Después de su explicación, pone dos ejemplos y pide que pasemos a resolvernos, estoy a punto de alzar la mano cuando Pansy se levanta y coge un plumín. Tarda algunos minutos pero resuelve el ejercicio a la perfección.

—Muy bien señorita, Parkinson.

Pansy sonríe y siento como sus ojos se posan en mi, ruedo los míos y las ganas de pasar a resolver el segundo ejemplo se esfuman pues se verá claramente que solo paso para seguir el juego a ella. Además inmediatamente después Theo se levanta y lo resuelve tan bien como Pansy, recibiendo la misma felicitación.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —nos pregunta Ginny a Harry y a mi—Los Malfoy nos están ganando.

—Ginny, alguna vez tenemos que dejar que los inferiores sobre salgan—dice Harry entre risas y los tres aceptamos el chiste.

La clase finaliza con dos ejercicios para entregar la próxima clase y me siento feliz de que solo falte una materia para poder concluir la semana.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar en mi bolsa y veo que Andrew me esta llamando.

—¿Qué paso? —le respondo.

—Herms, Dumbledore no vendrá hoy. Traje el carro por si te quieres ir conmigo.

—Si muchas gracias, nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

Guardo de nuevo el celular y mis amigos me miran con duda.

—No vendrá Dumbledore.

Harry y Ginny brincan de emoción y se besan, de nuevo ruedo los ojos y les digo que no es divertido verlos besarse cada cinco minutos, pero ellos me ignoran y siguen en lo suyo.

Entro al salón y parándome frente a todos, les digo con voz clara y firme

—Dumbledore no vendrá.

Mientras todos celebran y planean irse a algún bar de mala muerte, Malfoy se acerca hasta mi con pasos firmes y me mira de frente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me pregunta

—Tengo contactos—respondo cruzando los brazos—si no me crees, te paso el número y le llamas a los del grupo de a lado.

Alza una ceja

—¿Tu amigo te dijo?

—Si—le digo cortante—y me esta esperando, nos vemos el lunes

Me doy media vuelta pero antes de que de un paso me jala con su brazo pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Te cuidas—me dice en medio de un abrazo—descansa.

—Igual

Mis manos nunca se movieron de mis costados, así que cuando me suelta doy media vuelta y me encuentro con Nott.

—¿Cómo te vas a ir? —me pregunta Theo—¿Vendrán tus papis por ti?

—No, mi amigo me esta esperando. Nos vemos Theo—le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo del salón antes que cualquiera se despida de nuevo, no es que sea grosera si no que el frió aumento y mis piernas están descubiertas.

Me despido de Ginny y Harry con un abrazo y parto para el estacionamiento.

En el camino mi mente comienza a indagar el por qué de la actitud de Malfoy. Me cae mal, lo sé, lo he sabido desde que lo vi en mi grupo después de aquella campaña de vacunación, cuando sentí su mirada y después trajo a su novia a una clase.

Nunca hemos tenido una conversación, si acaso lo mas que me ha llegado a decir es "Te ves muy bien" pero solo lo hace cuando vengo vestida femeninamente, y como eso es rara la vez prefiero ignorar a alguien tan superficial que solo se fija en la vestimenta. Aunque para ser sincera, tengo que confesar que cuando me di cuenta cuando era que recibía sus halagos opté por venir una semana bien vestida, con mallones, zapatillas o botas, incluso una de esas veces me planche el cabello. Pero después opté por enfocarme en mis estudios y olvidar sus malditos ojos grises.

Llego al carro y Andrew me mira extrañado, le explico rápidamente lo que paso y no se sorprende.

—Tal vez quiera socializar, la gente normal le habla a su grupo con el que pasara cuatro años.

—Lo sé, Andrew, pero ellos son incompatibles con nosotros—le comento echando mi cabeza hacia atrás

—No lo has tratado

—Y no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Entre peleas y desacuerdos llegamos a mi casa y después de agradecer a Andrew por llevarme entro a mi hogar para pasar un relajado fin de semana.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto mas tarde de lo normal, se que tengo mucha tarea de dibujo y de álgebra pero quedarme dormida mas tiempo es algo que hace meses no hago. Sin embargo el aviso de que tengo un mensaje en mi celular me despierta.

_Hola Granger, soy Draco. Una pregunta ¿Te salió 0 igual a 2/3 en el segundo ejercicio?_

Me tallo los ojos intentado creer que leí mal, así que lo hago de nuevo y me sorprendo mucho. Pansy es su amiga, Theo es su amigo, ellos saben ¿Por qué mandarme un mensaje a mi? Sin seguir pensando le respondo:

_No tengo idea, aun no lo hago. Al rato te aviso _

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que son las 11 de la mañana. Lo cual me hace preguntar por qué Malfoy hace su tarea en sábado a las 10 de la mañana si a veces ni siquiera entra a las clases. Sin importarme mucho Draco, me levanto a hacer la tarea pero decido comenzar por dibujo, recordando que no tengo el programa y que él es amigo de Pansy le preguntó.

_¿Tienes el cat?_

Segundos después responde:

_No, pero el profesor dijo que lo podíamos hacer a mano. Aunque si quieres se lo pido a Pansy._

Rodando los ojos respondo:

_Lo hago a mano._

Sabiendo que tardaré horas en hacer la pieza de dibujo decido comenzar con álgebra. El ejercicio es rápido, me llevo quince minutos en cada uno y una vez terminado el segundo le mando el mensaje.

_Si me salió eso._

Mas tardo en ponerle enviar cuando me responde.

_Lo sabía, muchas gracias Hermione, cualquier duda que tengas en dibujo me llamas._

_Ten lindo fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes._

Y después de leer el mensaje no tengo una contestación que un simple:

_Ok._

_DM&HG_


	4. III

III

El fin de semana pasó lento, intenté hacer perfecta mi pieza de dibujo aunque fallé en el intento. Tengo que confesar que nunca fui la mejor en esa materia, se me complicaba demasiado y sentía que jamás en la vida la iba a volver a ocupar. ¡Qué sorpresas da la vida!

Pero no me preocupo mucho por eso, creo que a todos en el grupo nos cuesta un poco trabajo usar el nuevo programa, menos a él. Lo he visto concentrado en sus dibujos y evaluó la velocidad en que lo hace, pues mientras Neville y yo apenas estamos poniendo una línea, Malfoy ya esta coloreando los fondos.

¿Qué si eso me estresa? Si, muchísimo. No puedo creer que alguien como Malfoy sea mejor que yo en alguna clase, aunque esa sea dibujo. Es decir, él va a los bares 3 veces a la semana, llega tarde a la mayoría de las clases y se sale como sin nada cuando le llaman por teléfono. Por eso, él no puede tener esa habilidad para el dibujo técnico de la que yo carezco.

Eso lo pensé todo el fin de semana, pero ahorita estoy más inquieta por otras cosas. Quiero que él llegue y me enseñe como quedo su escalera sin embargo mientras eso ocurre salgo con Ginny a comprar una botella de agua, nuestro laboratorio el día de hoy fue muy estresante, pues a Ron y a Neville les pareció divertido prender un fósforo cerca de la manguera de gas, así que hubo una ligera explosión, una reacción química, según dijo la maestra, que terminó con mi agua. Además que por eso nos bajaron 3 puntos a la práctica por lo que no estoy muy de humor.

No sé por qué hoy también acaparo miradas. Según Ron me he estado vistiendo ya como niña y no como otra cosa. Por ejemplo, como hoy nos tocó laboratorio tuvimos que usar botas y que recoger nuestro cabello, así que me vine con un short, mallas y una blusa de cuadros, además que me peiné. Supongo que por eso Austin me saludó en cuanto me vio, según mis amigos es otro de mis admiradores, pero yo paso de él, es tan pousser.

Cuando regreso a mi salón, miro que la mayoría llegó y me alegro al ver que ya no son los mismos inmaduros del semestre pasado que querían saltarse cuanta clase pudieran. Sin embargo, él como siempre no ha llegado.

Me dejo caer en mi banca y suspiro por todas las emociones que tuve en mi laboratorio. Ginny se queda gritando a Ron y Harry trata de controlarla pero cuando la pelirroja se enoja, bueno, todos tenemos que escondernos. Por tal razón yo respondo cuando Lavander me toca el hombro y rueda los ojos al explicarle el por qué del enojo de Ginny.

—Hola—me dicen por la espalda y yo me sobresalto.

Me giro y me levanto al ver que Malfoy, está de nuevo frente a mí con su típico porte y su mirada penetrante.

—Hola—le respondo el saludo—¿Quieres dejar de asustarme?

Sonríe y me abraza.

—Lo siento—me susurra—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—respondo, de nuevo apretada—¿Y tú?

—Muy bien—se aleja de mi cuerpo—¿Si te quedo tu pieza de dibujo?

—No tan bien como quisiera—confieso, no quiero mentirle aunque no me siento orgullosa de que vea alguna de mis debilidades, académicamente hablando claro está. —¿Y la tuya?

—No la hice—se encoje de hombros.

Pansy lo llama y se disculpa por alejarse.

Me quedo paralizada por unos minutos. Yo todo el maldito fin de semana haciendo borrones y detalles para que una jodida escalera terminara bien y él tan campante llega a decirme que no la hizo.

Si, ya sé que él no queria esta carrera y pensaba estudiar Diseño gráfico, pero ahora que está aquí debería de pensar en su futuro y en esa materia por mas fácil que le parezca. Indignada volteó a mi lugar y veo como me mira Lavander con la boca abierta.

—¿Malfoy? —pregunta intrigada

Quiero responderle que no se que le está pasando por su rubia cabeza, que de la noche a la mañana me comenzó a hablar, que me vuelve loca con sus cambios de actitud. Pero justo en este instante entra Snape y me mira con odio así que tomo asiento y veo como Ginny entra con las mejillas a tono de su cabello.

La clase se basa en repasar ejercicios de la clase anterior, así que todos comenzamos la carrera para pasar al pizarrón y hacer las configuraciones electrónicas que podamos. Cuando llego al escritorio para pedirle un plumón a Snape escucho como deja que Draco salga justificando que él ya lo sabe.

Enojada, de nuevo, tomo el plumón y lo apoyo en el pizarrón haciendo todas las configuraciones que se me ocurren. Ginny está a mi lado y parece que su humor no ha mejorado porque al igual que yo esta descargando su furia en las puntas entintadas.

—Wow, wow, wow—dice Theo que está a mi costado izquierdo—¿Por qué tan molesta?

Sonrío y le dejo el plumón a Emily que ha estado insistiendo detrás de mí. Le hago la seña a Ginny de que le deje el turno a alguien más, pero esta me ignora y revisa su tabla periódica para seguir sacando la valencia.

En lo que regreso a mi lugar, Draco entra al salón con una botella de coca cola, unos chicharrones y en su boca una paleta.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se acerca a preguntarme

_¡Tú me pasas, Malfoy! No tienes ni una semana de hablarme y ya estas provocando que me enoje. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué eres mejor que yo en dibujo? ¿Por qué diablos puedes salirte de las clases para comprar chatarra y regresar como sin nada? ¿Por qué me abrazas como si quisieras asfixiarme? ¡Qué diablos quieres!_

—Nada—respondo sonriente y él se saca la paleta de la boca—¿Quieres?

Acepto y mientras saboreo el dulce veo como comparte sus frituras con su grupito de amigos, incluso con Snape, el cual me ve.

—Señorita, Granger. Está prohibido comer en el salón—me reprende, pero Malfoy se acerca a su escritorio y al parecer se olvida de mi.

—Qué asco—pronuncia Ron detrás de mi—¿Estas chupando las babas de Malfoy?

Reaccionando a lo que dijo saco la paleta de mi boca y me quedo mirándola.

DM&HG

La clase de dibujo fue tolerable, por fin Harry, Ginny y yo pudimos hacer un dibujo como se debe. Nos tardamos una hora y algo, pero el maestro dijo que vamos progresando. Así que eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Mientras esperamos al profesor Slughorn, Seamus pasa delante de mí con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—¿Gustas? —se burla.

Él es mi amigo, en realidad es el amigo de todos, es muy sociable y gracioso, y a pesar que yo el semestre pasado era muy cerrada, con él siempre me he llevado bien.

—Morirás de cáncer—me río, pero él le da otra calada sacando el humo delante de mi cara.

—Dame—le dice Malfoy que va pasando detrás de él. —¿Fumas?

Pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

—Es una niña buena, bro—comenta Seamus.

—Lo sé—se ríe Malfoy mientras le devuelve el cigarro.

No me gusta que la gente hable de mi y menos si estoy presente así que cambio el tema a la brevedad.

—Seamus—le digo—deberías de cambiarte el nombre. No me gusta.

—Uy ¿y Draco te gusta? —me pregunta el rubio pero a penas y lo escucho porque la discusión entre Seamus y yo ha comenzado.

Mientras peleo con él, Draco pasa sus cosas junto a las mías. Es decir, estamos a un pasillo de distancia, en la primera fila.

—¿Entonces, qué Jean? —comenta Draco una vez que Seamus sale del aula.

Lo miro extrañada, pocas personas saben que me llamo Jean y eso es porque no me gusta que me digan así.

—¿No te llamas Jean? —continua al ver mi cara.

—Sí, pero no me gusta—le confieso.

—Pues prefiero llamarte Jean.

—No me llamaras, Jean.

—O si lo haré—se burla.

—No te atrevas, Malfoy.

Está a punto de responder pero Slughorn entra en el salón y me giró enojada dejándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La clase de álgebra pasa rápido y soy feliz de entender todo y de por fin poder explicarle algo a Malfoy. Sin embargo mi orgullo bajó otra vez cuando la punta de mi lapicero se rompió y al ver que yo no tenía más puntillas él me dejo el suyo.

—¿Le entendiste? —le pregunto cuando Slughorn se va.

—Sí, gracias—responde y salé del salón a reunirse con sus amigos.

Me quedo unos segundos mirando alrededor, curiosamente el semestre pasado la soledad me gustaba, pero ahora que ya empiezo a socializar mas con las personas no hablar de un tema con alguien me incomoda un poco. Así que miro que Theo está en el marco de la puerta, solo también, y decido platicar con él.

—Hola—le saludo.

—Ey, hola—me responde emotiva mente—¿Quieres? —me ofrece de su cigarrillo

—¿Tu también? —Lo regaño—todos aquí morirán de cáncer pulmonar o algo.

—Lo sé—hace un gesto de tristeza—ya te prometo que lo dejaré—pone su mano en el corazón.

—Sí, porque deja que ustedes mueran, el medio ambiente no tiene la culpa de sus adicciones.

—Sí, sí, sí. Tienes mucha razón, soy un peligro para este mundo—apaga su cigarro.

El sonido de su celular interrumpe nuestra risa, me pide perdón y se aleja a hablar por teléfono. Aprovecho ese momento para ir a comprar un chocolate, pues mi adicción es tal que no puedo estar más de dos horas sin ingerir esta sustancia.

Regresando me percato de que el profesor Dumbledore aun no llega así que me siento en el escalón que esta para subir a mi salón. A penas me estoy sentando cuando el aroma que ha estado invadiéndome desde hace una semana llega a mí.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate? —pregunta de la nada.

—Si—respondo cortantemente—¿Quieres?

Corta un pedazo y me sonríe

—¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito?

—Todos

—¿Todos?

—Sí, todos.

—¿Marcas o estilos? —parece confundido y en cierta parte dolido.

—Todos, Malfoy, todos—sé que soy grosera pero tengo mis razones—mira, ya llego Dumbledore. ¿Vamos?

Y asintiendo con la cabeza, me sigue.

Lo sé, me estoy comportando como una persona sin educación pero prefiero que me tachen de grosera a que se burlen de mi otra vez. Además, cuando lo conocí él tenía novia y después, siempre lo veía con una chica diferente. ¿Qué me garantiza a mí que no solo está conmigo para completar su colección? Claro, yo soy la estudiosa del salón, la que nunca ha estado a sus pies, la "difícil". Así que no quiero ser para él una chica más que sede solo por sus lindos ojos o por que le regale su paleta.

Si quiere intentar algo conmigo, vamos, que le cueste algo más de trabajo.

DM&HG

La clase, como siempre, no es nada sencilla.

—Para sacar el vector gradiente, tenemos que sacar la raíz cuadrada de la suma del cuadrado del resultado de los valores sustituidos en la derivada de la función—explica el profesor—para la derivada direccional solo tenemos que hacer el producto punto con el vector gradiente y los otros componentes. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos lentamente.

Miro a mí alrededor, es tan gracioso vernos las caras, sobre todo la de Theo. Tiene una ceja arriba, las manos en la boca y finge un ataque al corazón. Él es tan gracioso.

Hacemos un problema basándonos en esa explicación. Nos tardamos aproximadamente 5 minutos en plantearlo grupalmente, la competencia es cuando el profesor nos pide las respuestas de las variables.

—Los escucho.

Es ahí como si Pansy y yo hiciéramos una competencia de gritos.

—Equis uno vale 4.85—gritamos—equis dos 5.98.

El profesor solo niega con la cabeza entre risas y pide que los demás comprueben el resultado.

—Bien hijos míos, la clase ha terminado—nos dice con los brazos extendidos.

Todos suspiramos y damos gracias a Pitágoras que el día llego a su fin. Igual que otras veces, "Los Malfoy" salen primero, seguido del grupo de Austin, para finalizar con nosotros que no tenemos prisa en salir de la escuela.

Caminamos lentamente a la salida y nos separamos en las puertas, pues vamos por caminos diferentes y a mí me conviene salir por donde salen _ellos._

El clima esta frió, aunque hay algo que me agrada en el viento. Miro el cielo, las estrellas están brillando y la luna proporciona mucha luz. Pero al parecer a mi cuerpo no le parece mucho esto de admirar el paisaje pues, recordándome que soy muy friolenta, comienzo a temblar.

—¿Frío, Hermione? —me pregunta Malfoy que viene acercándose con su grupito.

Ruedo los ojos, ¿Es que acaso lo encontraré en cada paso que dé?

—Abrázame si quieres—me propone, abriendo los brazos.

Lo miro incrédula y después de negar sigo mi camino.

—Espera—me alcanza—si quieres te abrazo yo, ven.

Y sin más, me toma entre sus brazos. Esta calientito, y por más que quiero negarlo, me gusta estar ahí. Falta muy poco para llegar al carro, así que mi fuerza de voluntad cae y comienzo a caminar despacio acurrucándome en su pecho.

—¿Tú no eres friolento? —intento hacer conversación.

—Mucho, pero yo porque vengo de un lugar tropical—confiesa—me vine cuando tenía ocho años.

Lo miro a los ojos y tengo ganas de que me platique más. Eso si me interesa. Sin embargo, veo el carro de mi padre estacionado cerca y me digo que es hora de partir.

—Me cuentas mañana—le sugiero—me tengo que ir.

Me sujeta la mano y ahora soy yo quien lo abraza primero. Ya no tengo mis manos a los lados, ahora envuelven su cintura; siento como su nariz se coloca en mi cabeza y yo me aferro más a su pecho.

—Cuídate—me susurra y hace que un escalofrío invada mi piel

Y aun con su aroma me dirijo, suspirando, a mi destino.

DM&HG

¡Hola! Pues les dejo hasta aquí, mañana les subo los tres capítulos restantes hasta donde nos quedamos y luego la continuación.

Un beso

~Luriana~


	5. IV

IV

Llevo más de dos horas intentando resolver un problema de cálculo, Andrew esta a mi lado sumamente concentrado. A pesar de que no vamos en el mismo grupo nos ayudamos mutuamente, pues me atrevería a decir que él es el mejor de su clase.

Giro mi lápiz entre mis dedos, observo mi hoja analizando cada operación que he hecho. Los signos están bien, la aritmética también, es el álgebra lo que me está fallando últimamente. Desesperada tomo un trago de agua y aprovecho para ver la hora.

—¿A qué hora es tu clase? —me pregunta Andrew que al parecer también está desesperado.

—En quince minutos—respondo y guardo de nuevo mi teléfono. —Estoy bloqueada, Andrew. Ya no puedo continuar.

Me dejo caer sobre la mesa con los brazos estirados. Esto de ocupar la mesa del profesor es muy agradable cuando sueles sacar todos tus útiles y extenderte como si estuvieras en casa; por eso prefiero estar en un salón vació que en la biblioteca, pues dudo mucho que ahí pueda acomodarme como lo estoy ahorita.

—Ey, tranquila—me apoya Andrew poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro—relájate, te toca mecánica ¿cierto? —asiento sin siquiera levantar mi cabeza—sal a tomar aire, comprate un chocolate y ve tranquila a tu clase. Mañana continuamos si quieres.

Volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado de modo que miro hacia la puerta y lo veo. Usa lentes oscuros y una playera entallada, camina en forma recta y bebe de su agua, la forma en que lo hace creo que no es normal, lo hace exquisitamente sensual.

_¡Hermione! Deja de ver como Malfoy toma su agua, todos la tomamos así._

—Sí, tienes razón—le digo a Andrew después de unos segundos en los que pasé mordiendo mi labio. Guardo mis cosas rápidamente—nos vemos, Andrew.

—Mi corazón está bloqueado—dice Andrew cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta y entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Esa fue la frase que yo le dije justo cuando entramos a la Universidad, cuando aun sin seguir juntos los problemas con Viktor crecían cada vez mas. Así que sintiéndome sola, recurrí a Andrew quien fue mi consejero sentimental y terapeuta personal.

—Adiós, Andrew—le respondo entre risas y parto para mi salón.

Trato de no parecer muy obvia y sé que no lo soy. Solo soy una alumna más que llega a su grupo temprano y es solo una coincidencia que llegue segundos después que Malfoy.

Nadie ha entrado, es normal con este calor a nadie le gusta estar entre cuatro paredes, todos están sentados en el piso afuera del salón, unos hacen la tarea de Mecánica mientras otros se fuman un cigarrillo. Malfoy es de los segundos pero está ayudando a Millicent con un problema de vectores.

—Hola—saludo con una sonrisa y me agacho a darle su respectivo beso en la mejilla a cada uno. La mitad de ellos me mira extraño, pues nunca antes los había saludado, el complemento me ignora— Hola—repito solo para él, pues está de pie y su saludo tiene que ser especial.

—Hola—responde con una sonrisa y me abraza—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—digo respondiendo el abrazo.

Son pocos los segundos, pero es agradable en estar ahí. Nos miramos a los ojos y ambos sonreímos.

—¡Hermione! —una voz varonil me llama—Que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame.

Es Neville, así que le dedico una última sonrisa a Malfoy y voy a ayudar a mi amigo. Le explico lo que no entiende y una vez resuelto el problema lo acompaño a comprar unas galletas. En el trayecto nos encontramos con Ginny, Harry, Ron y Lavander. Es un milagro que estos dos últimos vayan a entrar a la clase, pues casi siempre se van a "disfrutar de la vida" como ellos lo denominan, pero sinceramente me alegra que ahora todos tomemos la clase pues son mis amigos y aunque quiero que "disfruten su vida" lo que más deseo es que sean exitosos.

Llegamos al salón cuando la clase ha comenzado así que tenemos que pedirle permiso a McGonagall para poder pasar y con el ceño fruncido nos lo autoriza amenazando con que será la última vez. Nosotros asentimos y pasamos a nuestros lugares, Malfoy me mira y niega con la cabeza, yo solo le sonrió.

La clase trata sobre fuerzas en equilibrio, la profesora nos explica cómo resolver los problemas de la guía que tenemos que entregar el próximo martes. No es difícil, solo son sistemas de ecuaciones de dos por dos, así que no tengo problema alguno.

—En las hojas que les estoy repartiendo vienen dos ejemplos para que se basen—nos dice la profesora mientras pasamos papeles.

—¿Profesora? —dice Theo tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Nott?

—Están en inglés.

—¿Y?

—Bueno—duda un poco—que no todos sabemos.

La mayoría nos reímos pues aunque esta en lo cierto, el tono de asustado con el que lo dice es algo cómico, mas cuando la profesora rueda los ojos.

—Granger, traduzca por favor.

Mi risa cesa y me quedo pasmada. Maldita la hora en que puse en mi ficha de inscripción "bilingüe". No es que no me guste mostrar mis conocimientos, si esto me lo hubieran pedido el semestre pasado hasta en francés lo traducía, pero hoy en día me gusta ser más humilde y reservada, además nunca he mostrado estos conocimientos ante mi grupo.

—Señorita Granger—repite McGonagalll, siento como Ginny me empuja la espalda.

—Dos cables se amarran juntos en C y se cargan como dice la figura. Si se sabe que la tensión máxima que puede tener AB es de 700 Newtons, a) determine el ángulo b) la fuerza resultante. —leo tímidamente y discretamente giro mi rostro hacía el lado izquierdo del salón, quiero encontrarme con su mirada, pero en vez de eso veo a Theo que me mira y finge estar impresionado.

—¿Alguna duda, señor Nott? —Pregunta la profesora—Veo que no, que quedo muy impresionado con su compañera.

Nos reímos de nuevo y veo como Goyle le golpea el brazo.

—Bien, sería todo nos vemos el próximo martes con su guía terminada—anuncia McGonagall y todos comenzamos a desordenarnos.

La mayoría, como siempre, sale del salón y me sorprendo al ver que ahora Malfoy no lo hizo.

—¿Así que bilingüe? —me dice en tono que no me agrada por lo que ruedo los ojos—no, enserio Hermione, eres muy lista. —No respondo—También deportista, ¿cierto?

Lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tu cara lo dice, o mejor dicho tu cuerpo—presiento que me sonrojo pues el calor ha subido y mi predicción se cumple cuando él se ríe y toma mi colorada mejilla entre sus dedos.

—Iré a comer—le digo evitando su contacto, odio ponerme así por alguien—¿Me acompañas?

Sin decir nada, mueve la mano dándome el paso y salimos hacia la cafetería.

Me hace preguntas acerca de mis deportes favoritos y de cuánto tiempo llevo con el atletismo, le respondo que aunque me gusta no es mi prioridad por lo tanto no soy muy constante ni muy competitiva en ese ámbito.

—Yo odio perder—me confiesa mientras caminamos—y el atletismo se me hace aburrido.

—A mí me gusta.

—Está bien, mi ex novia también corría pero ella si iba mucho a competencias y siempre se traía un primer lugar—asiento con la cabeza sin saber que decir—yo antes era futbolista.

—¿Eras?

—Sí, de hecho ya estaba clasificado para las ligas mayores.

Lo miro con sorpresa.

—¿Y luego?

—Tuve que elegir entre la escuela y mi pasión, elegí el futbol—no entiendo y mi cara lo refleja—pero tuve una lesión en la rodilla, desde entonces no puedo jugar así que preferí dedicarme a estudiar.

Me cuenta cómo fue su lesión mientras yo pido una ensalada, además de contarme que a su padre lo trasladaron de trabajo y por eso tuvo que dejar la costa cálida para venir a la ciudad.

—¿Gustas? —le ofrezco de mi platillo.

—No gracias—sonríe—casi no hablo de esto con nadie. Ni del deporte ni de qué extraño el mar. ¿Tú siempre has vivido aquí?

Asiento sin poder hablar pues mi hambre es tal que no puedo esperar al llegar al salón para saborear la deliciosa verdura. Decidimos volver porque la siguiente clase no tarda en empezar y no quiero otra amonestación, antes de llegar vemos a sus amigos y después de pedirme una disculpa se va con ellos.

Sigo mi trayecto para encontrarme con Ginny pero según Neville esta se fue con Harry a sacar un libro de la biblioteca, por lo tanto me siento a fuera del salón a disfrutar de mi ensalada.

—Hola—me dice Theo sentándose a un lado mío.

Lo saludo con la mano y le tiendo el plato, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—¿Aun estás leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio"? —Me pregunta y yo asiento—A mí me gusta mucho la película, creo que soy fan de Keira Knightley.

—Es hermosa esa mujer—concuerdo con él— también la película es muy buena.

—Sí, algún día seré el señor Knightley y cantaremos juntos: yoho yoho piratas siempre ser—no puedo evitar reírme— ¿Qué? ¿Tú no quieres cantar la canción de la hermandad? Apuesto que quisieras que William Turner te diera su corazón y te hiciera eso que le hizo a Elizabeth en la playa.

—¿Qué no estábamos hablando de Orgullo y Prejuicio? —le pregunto entre risas.

—Oh soy un tonto, es verdad señorita Bennett ¿Ya encontró a su señor Darcy? —me tiende la mano y lo miro con ternura.

—¿Gustan? —dice una tercera voz delante de nosotros.

Es el señor Darcy, quiero decir Malfoy. Nos mira desde arriba y lo invito a sentarse en el piso junto a mí, pero no acepta así que me levanto para estar a la misma altura, Theo hace lo mismo.

Nos ofrece chilaquiles especiales, tienen muchos ingredientes pero jura que saben deliciosos, Theo le pregunta si son los mismos de siempre y este afirma. Es la primera vez que yo los veo en mi vida y aunque no lucen como según él saben tengo ganas de probarlos.

—¿Tu no comerás nada, Theo? —Le pregunta Malfoy a su amigo —Aprovecha ahorita que todos estamos comiendo.

—Ya llego Trelawney—nos dice Parkinson y jala a Theo.

Aun no he terminado mi ensalada ni Draco sus chilaquiles, a mi no me importa comer adentro pero él me pide que no lo deje solo, que no le gusta comer sin compañía así que decido terminar junto con él.

—Estas muy flaquita—dice tocando mi abdomen—el atletismo si deja algo bueno.

Asiento mientras me paso el bocado y comienzo a enterrar mis dedos en su abdomen.

—Que mal que no pueda decir lo mismo del futbol—me burlo y se ríe junto conmigo.

Terminamos la comida y dándonos unos pequeños empujones de cadera entramos al salón. Esta profesora no nos dice nada, está muy entretenida dictando las invenciones del futuro y el papel que jugamos nosotros como profesionistas para que estas puedan llevarse a cabo. Ginny me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y me pasa su cuaderno para copiar los apuntes.

Esta es la clase más tediosa que conozco, la profesora solo habla de lo que está por venir tanto económica como socialmente dando una opinión muy poco objetiva y terminando con un fuerte disgusto. Además siempre se salta de un tema a otro, ahora por ejemplo, está hablando de los diferentes tipos de contaminación que existen.

—Ron—le llama Ginny—tu eres una contaminación visual.

Los pocos que estamos alrededor nos reímos discretamente.

—Pero si tú, hermanita—protesta Ron.

—Mi belleza es inigualable—dice fingiendo modelar.

—Es que es inexistente.

Intento no escucharlos y poner atención pero es imposible, me encanta cuando estos dos se ponen a pelear y ninguno se enoja, es algo realmente gracioso.

En medio de risas, la maestra anuncia que la clase ha terminado. Todos guardamos nuestras cosas y nos disponemos a ir a casa, pues hoy solamente tenemos dos clases las cuales han finalizado.

—Adios, Herms—se despide Theo—nos vemos mañana.

—Bye, Theo. Cuídate.

—Adiós, Hermione—dice Draco y me abraza.

Esta vez me siento diferente, me aprieta mucho pero me gusta estar con él en esa forma, no puedo evitarlo y sé que es tonto pues no tengo mucho de hablarle, pero sentir el latir de su corazón e inhalar su aroma es algo que me está volviendo loca.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —susurra a mi oído y asiento con la cabeza.

Es un momento que capturo, que quiero recordar, tal vez esto pueda ser el inicio de algo o solo una sensación inmediata pero sea lo que sea no quiero que ahorita termine. Todo se torna oscuro y solo estamos él y yo, sus brazos a mi alrededor y su aroma invadiéndome. La sensación de pertenecía brota en el aire, la unión de dos compuestos que forman una reacción química, la atracción de dos imanes, lo negativo y positivo, signos diferentes, binomios conjugados.

—¡Hermione! —el golpe en mi espalda hace que reaccione.

—¿Qué quieres, Ginevra? —grito zafándome del abrazo y me señala a la profesora que aun no se ha ido.

—Me dicen que el jueves solo vienen a esta clase—dice Trelawney mirándome a través de sus lentes de botella—así que no se preocupen, tienen el día libre.

—¡Sí! —escucho a Ron exclamar.

Miro a Malfoy y me muerdo el labio inferior, sin decir nada más me abraza de nuevo.

—Adiós—susurra y hace que me estremezca.

—Adiós

Lo veo partir junto con sus amigos y escucho como Pansy le grita que se tarda mucho en decir un simple adiós. Ginny me da mi mochila con todo guardado, al parecer todos tienen prisa de que ya nos vayamos, así que sabiendo que tendré mucho que contar, emprendemos camino hacia la estación del metro.

—¿Ya te viste en un espejo? —me pregunta Harry mientras caminamos. —Tienes la misma cara que Ron cuando ve a Lavander.

—No exageres, Harry. Hermione aun no llega a la fase de la estupidez extrema—dice Ginny ganándose una bola de papel en la cara.

—¿Y tu cuando ves a Harry qué? —Se queja Ron—pero tengo que admitir Hermione, que tienen razón.

—¿De que hablan? —finjo desentendimiento

—Te gusta Malfoy—dicen mis cinco amigos al unisonó.

Miro alrededor a ver si mis compañeros no andan por ahí, porque conociendo mi suerte y evaluando las veces que Draco se ha aparecido de sorpresa no sería extraño que rondara por aquí. Al otro lado de la acera veo a Blaise, Theo, Seamus y Goyle; pero van muy metidos en sus asuntos que no creo que hayan escuchado el grito de mis amigos.

—¿Es muy notorio? —me muerdo el labio.

—Hasta Trelawney ya se dio cuenta, aunque claro después de que la ignoraron por varios minutos por estar abrazados supongo que era evidente que entre ustedes hay algo. —explica Lavander—y cuéntanos, Hermione ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes?

Todos me miran interrogativamente.

—Nada, lo que ustedes han visto, saludos, abrazos y esas cosas, es lo que hay.

—Pero te gusta—afirma Ginny

—No quiero que me guste—confieso—lo han visto, es un mujeriego, de seguro solo quiere estar conmigo para completar su colección o algo así. Y si, me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—Yo nunca lo he visto con nadie—interviene Neville—siempre anda con su grupito y….

—…y se va a tomar cada ocho días, y se cree que merece a todas y no hace tareas—concluyo.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto?—se interesa Harry.

—Porque se está interponiendo a mis planes.

—Estás loca—concluye Ron.

Lo sé, sé que no sé lo que quiero ni como lo quiero. Sé que me pongo roja cuando recibo un cumplido por su parte y que luego comienzo a enterrar mis dedos en su panza. Odio quedarme callada pero no sé qué decirle y sé que ahora estoy muy molesta porque por más que lo intenté no pude alejarme de sus malditos ojos grises.

DM&HG


	6. V

V

Hoy es un día importante, veré a mi amiga Juliette y juntas presenciaremos El Lago de los Cisnes, es oportunidad única ya que su papá consiguió los boletos hasta enfrente. Lo único malo es que no estaré en mi clase de Calculo, lo cual me molesta pero sé que al final lo entenderé, es decir solo es una falta ¿puede eso afectar en mi promedio? No lo creo.

No tuve laboratorio de Mecánica así que llegue un poco más tarde a la escuela, miro a Ginny a lo lejos que viene del gimnasio, Harry viene junto con ella cargando toda su ropa. Mientras llegan me siento en la orilla del escalón que esta para subir al salón, no tengo la intensión de ir a alcanzarlos pues ayer estuve todo el día con ellos.

…Ayer…

_Me despierto temprano para arreglar mi casa pues Ginny y Harry quedaron de venir para hacer tarea. No planeaba pasar mi jueves encerrada en casa con problemas de mecánica, mis ideas estaban más enfocadas a salir a tomar con café con él, pero al parecer él no queria eso pues ayer no me hizo insinuación alguna de salir, lo cual me decepciono un poco pero al mismo tiempo me motivo a quedarme en casa para terminar la tarea y si podía hacerla con mis amigos pues que mejor._

_Así que acomodo todo lo necesario hasta que recibo un mensaje de Harry indicándome que ya están a diez minutos de llegar, por lo que me preparo para ir por ellos a la estación del autobús más cercana. En el trayecto pienso en la relación de mis amigos; resulta que Harry se enamoró de Ginny desde los primeros días de clase, pero por esas mismas fechas ella se fijo en Dean Thomas, un chico del grupo de Andrew. Ginny y Dean tuvieron una rápida pero intensa relación, por lo cual al terminar quedo muy destrozada y fue la oportunidad de Harry para brindarle todo su apoyo y su amistad haciéndole ver que él era la persona indicada para ella y las palabras que Ginny me dijo fueron "No quiero un amor intenso que explote al chocar con cualquier cosa, quiero una relación que vaya creciendo y fortaleciéndose día con día" fue así como se hicieron novios y ahora ambos son felices._

_Llego hasta ellos y me saludan con un abrazo, caminamos de regreso y una vez en la mesa nos concentramos en hacer tarea._

_Tenemos discusiones por no saber resolver los problemas y cada uno tener diferentes puntos de vista. Me estreso al ver que ellos van iniciando y yo ya estoy por terminar, pero ambos me justifican que yo no tengo nada más que hacer que estudiar así que no los regañe por no estar tan avanzados, ruedo los ojos y sigo en lo mío._

—_¿Ha pasado algo nuevo con Malfoy?__—me pregunta Ginny en un momento de "relajación". Niego con la cabeza y le doy un sorbo a la limonada improvisada que hicimos._

—_Pues es un idiota si no se apura a decirte algo—interviene Harry._

_Me da risa como mis amigos se preocupan por mis relaciones o mejor dicho por la falta de ellas. _

_Seguimos con la tarea y agradezco por haber encontrado personas así. Nunca había sido muy de amigos, solía refugiarme en mis libros y en mi familia, algunas veces en los chicos que me pedían salir, a los cuales nunca les tomaba importancia. Ahora, desde que estoy en la universidad parece que las cosas han cambiado y admito que soy muy feliz. _

_Terminamos la tarea y salimos a tomar un helado, pasamos a ver zapatos y Ginny se sorprende por el precio de algunos de ellos, suspirando y diciendo que cuando trabaje comprará algunos. Yo sonrió ante su ilusión y Harry me susurra que le ayude a elegir unos bonitos para regalarle en su próximo mensuario. _

_Los veo partir a casa y yo regreso a la mía donde mis padres me esperan para cenar. Río con ellos y me preguntan acerca de cómo va la tarea, les cuento de lo que hicimos y analizo lo que estoy viviendo dándome cuenta que no necesito más que a esos dos a mi lado, y bueno, también a los otros tres que apuesto están ahorita "disfrutando" su juventud._

…Hoy…

Mientras los espero comienzo a repasar mis apuntes de química, sé que voy bien pero no está de más analizar lo que veremos en la clase de hoy.

—Hermione—me saludan por la espalda.

—Theo—respondo con una sonrisa—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien ¿y tú? —Me da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a mi lado—te iba a decir, am, ¿tienes algo que…

—¡Hermione! —grita Ginny antes de llegar a mí y después de saludar a Theo me jala para que hablemos.

Miro a Theo en forma de disculpa y él solo asiente, ni siquiera me dejo escuchar lo que me queria decir, pero conociendo a Ginny no me sorprende. Me cuenta que vio a Dean al llegar a la escuela y que no supo qué hacer, si lo saludaba Harry se podía enojar si no lo hacía él creería que aun le importaba.

—Así que solo le moví la mano—confiesa preocupada—¿Crees que hice mal? —me quedo callada sin saber que decir—Ash, a quien se me ocurre preguntar. ¿No ha llegado mi hermano?

Niego con la cabeza y miro alrededor en busca de Ron, pero en su lugar veo a Malfoy quien no está solo. Se viene acercando con dos chicas a su lado y uno de sus amigos de otro grupo, a una de ellas la he visto antes creo que su nombre es Cho, y según por lo que Lavander nos ha contado la otra chica es Padma Patil. Los cuatro vienen sonriendo y al parecer ellas intentan convencer a Malfoy de algo.

Llegan hasta donde estamos nosotras, y a diferencia de otras veces, se pasa directo sin siquiera voltear a vernos. Entra al salón y las dos chicas cuchichean fuera, después de unos segundos Malfoy sale de nuevo y les ofrece tabaco a sus amigas, las cuales aceptan gustosas.

—Ey—me dice Ginny dando una palmada cerca de mi cara—despierta.

Snape se está acercando, así que sin hacer caso a mi amiga tomo mi mochila y entro al salón sintiéndome observada por las chicas que están con Malfoy.

En lo que el profesor toma asistencia yo no dejo de mirar la puerta, no quiero hacerlo, necesito concentrarme en otra cosa pero tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que está pasando. Es viernes "social" lo más lógico es que esas niñas quieran ir a divertirse a uno de los bares que están fuera de la institución, pero ¿por qué tienen que venir a sonsacar a Malfoy? Cierto, lo olvidaba, Draco es de esa clase de chicos a los que la clase le importa poco mientras este una botella frente a él y unas buenas tetas. Maldita sea, y yo creía que podía ser diferente.

Cuando la clase comienza, lo veo entrar al salón con Padma detrás de él. Ron me tiende la mano.

—¿Estas bien? —susurra en tono amistoso.

—Claro—respondo con una sonrisa—son fáciles los estados de oxidación.

Niega con la cabeza, pero me da mi espacio. Padma sale con el sueter de Malfoy y él tras de ella. Snape los ignora y sigue explicando. Malfoy regresa sólo, pero molesto. Snape comienza a poner ejemplos y yo decido resolver uno, en fin solo es cuestión que las valencias de los electrones den cero, que sus cargas queden neutras justo como quiero que mis sensaciones permanezcan.

Todos mis amigos resuelven un ejemplo, casi todo el grupo lo hace, sobretodo Theo que parece ser experto en este tema pues no deja de participar. Discretamente giro mi mirada hacia donde Malfoy se encuentra y lo veo molesto, su tono de piel pálido ahora luce rojo y sus dedos en la frente me indican que algo le preocupa.

Cuando la clase termina, espero a mis amigos y juntos nos dirigimos al salón de dibujo. Al salir del salón miro a los amigos de Malfoy y decido acelerar el paso, me encuentro a Andrew en el trayecto y me desea suerte en mi clase, le sonrío y le hago la seña de que lo veo en una hora. Trato de controlar esto que siento pensando en que en pocas horas estaré en el auditorio observando uno de mis ballets favoritos con mi mejor amiga, es la primera vez que deseo que la hora pase rápido y que las clases finalicen cuanto antes, también espero que mi suerte sea tal que Dumbledore no llegue otra vez.

—Ginny, ni se te ocurra hablarle de nuevo a Dean—dice Ron un poco molesto y me percato que Harry no está entre nosotros.

Cierto, ahorita la prioridad es Ginny y su encuentro fugaz con Dean.

Llegamos al salón y veo que somos pocos, supongo que "Los Malfoy" optaron por su viernes social. La pieza que nos toca dibujar esta en el proyector y el profesor nos indica que tenemos toda la hora para hacerla, que podemos comenzar cuando queramos, es solo una tuerca por lo que supongo terminaremos rápido.

Se escucha la puerta y veo entrar a Harry con cara de preocupación, enseguida entra Seamus y Theo seguidos de Pansy y Blaise, sorprendentemente también llega Malfoy.

Harry se sienta con Ginny y conmigo, le preguntamos si todo está bien y nos responde que se tiene que ir temprano, que hubo un pequeño percance con su mamá así que no estará en la clase de cálculo.

—Nos vamos juntos—le sugiero y asiente.

En efecto, la pieza es muy fácil, terminamos en 30 minutos pero el profesor Binns no nos deja salir hasta que la hora haya terminado, así que me recargo en la silla y comienzo a jugar con el teléfono.

—Hermione—me llama Seamus que esta a una mesa de diferencia—¿Me ayudas?

Voy hacia su lugar y me siento en medio de él y otro chico que no conozco.

—Es fácil—les digo—solo selecciona esta cara y haz un circulo, ahora dale "pocket" y ya está.

—Ay si, dale pocket y ya está—dice Malfoy en tono de burla y al mirarlo me guiñe el ojo, intento ignorarlo.

—¿Si entendiste? —le pregunto a Seamus.

—¿Estas enojada? —Pregunta Malfoy desde su mesa, niego con la cabeza mientras juego con el mouse—¿Por qué no me has saludado?

Suspiro y voy hacia él.

—Hola, Malfoy. ¿Ya te dignaras a saludarme? —Me mira extraño—digo, estabas muy ocupado hace rato.

—Ay lo siento—se levanta y me da un abrazo—es que esas tipas me hicieron enojar. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien—respondo aun molesta—déjame guardar mi dibujo.

Regreso a mi lugar y Ginny me sonríe. Veo el reloj y creo que ya es justo que me vaya, en fin ya terminé y el profesor ya puso asistencias, además siempre esta tan distraído que dudo mucho que se dé cuenta si me salgo a escondidas. Harry me dice que me despida en lo que él guarda sus cosas y es precisamente lo que hago.

—Adiós—le digo a Malfoy y me inclino a darle su beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué te despides? —me pregunta confundido

—¿Por qué ya me voy? —ruedo los ojos.

—¿No habrá calculo?

—Ni idea, pero yo iré a otro lado.

—¿A dónde?

De nuevo ruedo los ojos

—A ver un ballet.

—¿Cuál?

—El lago de los cisnes, ¿Lo conoces? —asiente con la cabeza—bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes.

Nos miramos a los ojos y esquivo rápidamente la mirada, gira su cara y señala su mejilla, me inclino a despedirme de nuevo y doy media vuelta. Siento que mi pierna ha perdido un contacto, pero no me importa ya que tengo que salir rápidamente, me despido de Theo, le digo adiós con la mano a Ginny y salgo sigilosamente, Harry ya está afuera.

Paso a despedirme de Andrew que está sorprendido que prefiera ir a un ballet que entrar a mi clase de cálculo, justifico que es solo una vez en la vida y después de rodar los ojos me pide que me divierta.

Harry y yo tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido al metro. Le pregunto qué pasa con su mamá y me confiesa que últimamente los pleitos entre sus padres han aumentado bastantes, que tiene miedo que haya una separación; lo abrazo y le digo que todo estará bien, asiente y aprieta fuerte mi mano.

—Eres como mi hermana ¿sabes? —asiento—y no quiero verte triste por nadie, Hermione. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Malfoy?

Me encojo de hombros y le cuento lo que sentí cuando lo vi con sus amigas.

—Pero, entró a dibujo—lo justifica—y te dijo que se enojó con ellas ¿no? Yo creo que si quiere algo estable contigo, no seas tan fría con él, dale la oportunidad.

No hay gente en el metro y esta va rápido. Harry se baja una estación antes que yo, así que durante el trayecto si tenemos tiempo de platicar. Nos reímos acerca de muchas cosas y sacamos temas al instante, por ejemplo ahorita vemos a una pareja en el andén más que abrazados, pues él está pasando su mano por la pierna de la chica; y ahora que lo recuerdo….

—Harry, Malfoy me estaba agarrando la pierna.

DM&HG

Pasar la tarde con Juliette fue hermoso, es mi mejor amiga desde hace años y hacia meses que no la veía. Somos muy similares excluyendo el amor por mas matemáticas que yo adquirí, ella es más humana, mas de ciencias sociales o algo por el estilo; pero de ahí en fuera parece que somos gemelas.

Como es natural nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas, y yo le conté todo acerca de este chico que me está desequilibrando y su consejo fue que me alejara de él inmediatamente, que podía salir lastimada argumentando esto con la canción "I knew you were trouble" de Taylor Swift. Me reí ante su comparación, pero creo que tiene razón. Como ella dijo, que tal si un día sale a beber con sus amiguitas, se pasa de copas, hace alguna idiotez y luego me viene a decir que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Aunque después pensé mejor las cosas y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo especulaciones a lo tonto, que nada aseguraba que yo fuera a tener una relación con él si ni siquiera estaba segura de que queria tener algo conmigo.

Después de intercambiar nuestra biografía, apreciamos el ballet como nunca y sentí la emoción deslizarse por mi piel; teniendo cada vez menos arrepentimientos por no haber estado en mi clase.

DM&HG

Llego a mi casa y antes de dormir reviso mi bandeja de entrada; para mi sorpresa tengo un correo de Blaise.

_Asunto: Hermione Grosera Granger_

_Claro, como ya soy popular me olvido de mi amigo Blaise que es negro y ni siquiera me despido de él._

_¿Cómo te fue en tu ballet?_

No puedo dejar de reírme por el humor que tiene mi amigo, para que no diga que soy grosera le respondo de inmediato.

_Asunto: ¿Te conté lo del ballet?_

_Lo siento, es que el profesor me iba a regañar si desordenaba su clase. Además estabas con Pansy y no pensaba despedirme de ti e ignorarla a ella._

_¿Cómo sabes que fui a ver un ballet?_

Espero unos segundos y leo:

_Asunto: Se amiga de Pansy_

_Me contó Malfoy._

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

Asunto: ¿Por qué hablaban de mí?

¿Qué te dijo?

…..

Asunto: Nada

Pues yo queria ir a bailar y le dije que si te invitábamos y me dijo que te habías ido a ver El Lago de los Cisnes.

No lo puedo creer, puso atención a lo que le dije.

Asunto: Una pregunta confidencial

¿Malfoy tiene novia?

...

Asunto: Respuesta confidencial

No. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Pienso antes de responder, no se tiene que ver algo muy obvio, una contestación interesante. ¿Dónde está Ginny cuando se le necesita?

Asunto: Prohibido decirlo

Un poco. 

…..

_Asunto: Fuertes declaraciones_

_¡Quién iba a decir que Hermione Granger le gusta Malfoy!_

_Pero si te gusta ¿Por qué no se ve? Eres muy inexpresiva, Hermione._

¿Es sarcasmo? No lo creo, Blaise siempre ha dicho que soy fría, insensible y ahora inexpresiva. Eso es bueno ¿no?

Asunto: Seré más expresiva

Pues así nací, Blaise.

Pero no, no forzare las cosas si algo se tiene que dar que se dé solo. Además no tengo idea si yo le gusto.

¿Le gusto?

Cruzo los dedos.

Asunto: mmmmm

No lo sé, nunca habla de su vida privada.

Pero tu tranquila, yo te investigo y ya luego planeamos una historia así como la de tus libros.

¿Te parece?

Bueno, te dejo descansar porque tuviste un día muy atareado.

Nos vemos el lunes.

Y sin saber que responderle cierro sesión y apago la laptop.

Bueno, todos dicen que le gusto y que yo soy inexpresiva, entonces si ya le dije a su amigo seguramente él le dirá algo y ya se notará que el interés es mutuo ¿cierto?

Como sea, el lunes veré que pasa, porque por ahorita solo quiero dormir, Blaise tiene razón tuve un día muy atareado.


End file.
